


The Trio PRT 2 - by AnysCake

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, British Actors RPFs
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Now that Mark Rylance and his co-stars, Roger Lloyd Pack and Liam Brennan are a three-some, what could happen? Especially when they crash into other productions and go traveling? Things are about to get craaaazy!oOoPART 6 of the Ultimate(Globe cast) SeriesoOo





	1. PART 1: 1984 and George Orwell(or, A Bit of Politics and Interesting Friendships)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK, y’all’re getting harsh towards Angus. So what if he’s Roger’s replacement? Fine, whatevs, here’s the continuation of the Globe!12th Night you’ve been waiting for, with Roger, Mark, and Liam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: There’s something more behind Peter’s role as George Orwell. Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by a conspiracy theory — Angus Wright and Peter Hamilton Dyer are friends and the former dared the latter to take George Orwell’s role, if said author had a biopic.

(Middle 2017, pre-Mrs Orwell) 

 

When Roger Lloyd Pack revealed that Peter Hamilton Dyer had gotten the role as George Orwell in the newest biopic of said author, Mark Rylance knew there was something fishy about that settlement. Mind you, Mark wasn’t the type of person who doesn’t allow outside friendships in his gang — he encouraged it. But he started to get other thoughts after hearing the news; and it was all thanks to Liam Brennan, who told him it has to be a suggestion from a cast member of the latest George Orwell novella based drama they saw last year. 

  Mark looked up from his cleaning of his shelves when he heard Liam suggest that. 

 

  “That can’t be,” he said back, going back to his cleaning, as Liam was reading whatever he got his hands on, “you’re suspecting _someone_ from the main cast? Why not Stephen, since he was, according to Tim, also a member of the family?” 

  Liam pretended not to hear that. If he was the leader, he wouldn’t tolerate non-thespians in their gang, not that Johnny or Samuel were strict thespians either. But still. 

  “Because he isn't a strict George Orwell fan,” he said back, “and at the same time, who else could be chosen, other than Peter? He’s an avid reader of that novelist, you have to admit.” 

  Mark smiled to himself. He had to congratulate Peter himself. 

 

  “I’ll be going over to his and James’s place, and don’t you and Roger follow,” he put down his cloth and said, just as the phone rang. Brilliant, Peter. 

  He rushed over to grab the phone, but Liam was quicker, as usual. 

  “Hallo, Brennan-Pack-Rylance household?” he asked, “… oh, yes, Mark is here, … what? No, no, … yes, it IS Liam here! OK, I’ll be letting Mark get the phone. Yes, we’ll be coming, see ya!” and with that, he handed Mark the phone. 

  Taking the phone, Mark said, “yes?” 

 

  “WHAT HO, MARKY!” Peter for sure, with James Garnon in the background chiding him, “SSSSSHH, PETER!” “SO YOU’VE HEARD, YEAH? I GOT THE ROLE, AND ANGUS IS SO PAYING ME MONEY!” 

  Mark smiled to himself. Sure, he’s heard, and from Liam. 

  “Of course, how come not?” he asked back, “and… Angus Wright? How can you two even get together?” 

  This was too fascinating. 

 

  If Mark remembered correctly, Angus Wright was Roger’s replacement when they had to go on the Broadway transfer. At that time, Roger was busy with a television show that desperately needed him, so he didn’t join. Angus was great enough, so he replaced the former. As usual, nothing sat well with the original cast, as multiple members either got the wrong message and left, or like Roger, had other projects to attend, leaving Tim and Mark to look for more replacements. Kurt Egyiawan was James’s replacement for _Richard III_ and Ian Drysdale’s for _12th Night_ , while Globe regular Jethro Skinner was James’s replacement in _12th Night_. The rest of the cast was changed as well — Johnny had another project as well, so he was replaced by Samuel, while Samuel was replaced by Joseph Timms. Ben Thompson, like James, wasn’t impressed by Roger being replaced, so therefore he was forced to be replaced by Matt Harrington, Jethro’s best friend since god knows when. 

  And now, Angus and Peter were in a friendship? Since when, that is? 

 

  “Since when did you two become friends?” this was too interesting to leave alone. 

  Peter’s voice had smiles in it. “Since a long time ago. And when’re y’all comin’? Angus is so payin’ me money and I’ve told him so, so you guys better come watch!” he exclaimed, with Mark sighing. Roger and Liam were crazy enough, and combined with Peter’s antics, things won’t be going on alright. 

  “Fine, fine, we’ll join,” sighing again, Mark agreed, “BUT,” he emphasized the ‘but’, “NO drinking games allowed, am I clear?” 

  Of course, Peter’ll agree, at least on phone. 

 

  “Sure, sure, just come over here!” 

  Mark hung up and went back to the bookshelf, where Roger ambushed him. Here’s another thing — he’ll have to break it to Roger and Liam, two very excitable individuals. Great… 

 

oooooo 

 

  The Dyer house had Peter, James Garnon, and Jethro Skinner, which meant that they were a three-some as well. Peter and James were in a relationship first, and then Jethro entered their lives. At first, like how Roger was with Liam, James had to get used to himself sharing Peter with Jethro, but later finding out he also had some feelings for said person, and therefore, here they were. 

  But this time, the so-called Dyer house had one other occupant. Fellow actor Angus Wright, who joined the company when they had to go on Broadway, when Roger wasn’t available. That scared everyone, but soon, things became normal and since Peter and Angus were almost as close as the former with Jethro and James, Angus was accepted into the gang, as well as Matt Harrington, who was already best friends, like Angus and Peter, to Jethro. Mark thought they’d better form a five-some, when Angus revealed that he’d been seeing someone else. 

 

  Taking a deep breath, Mark pushed the doorbell, after giving both Roger and Liam death looks. 

  “Woo! You’re here, and on such short notice!” when the door finally opened, James Garnon bounded out in high spirits, “guess I’ll have to tell Peter and Jethro, as well as Angus, who’s trying to —” 

  That was when more enthusiasm happened. 

 

  “WHAT HO, SIR RYLANCE?” Jethro. Great. “C’MON IN, AND HALLO TO YOU TOO, ROGER AND LIAM!” 

  “HEY, YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU THREE ARE TOGETHER AS WELL!” immediately after that, Roger hollered, looking at Jethro with wide eyes. Said person just smiled and ushered them in. 

 

  The interior of the Dyer house was well-furnished, as usual, with two wings. Two wings meant that there’s literally a buffer zone between rooms and sides; for example, the living room was filled with Shakespearean knick-knacks and on the other side of the living room, there were contemporary knick-knacks. And for now, the dining area was filled with political posters and whatever Peter could think of. 

  Mark was about to stop the other two from shouting into the house when someone else entered the living room, with Peter trailing behind him. Angus. Brilliant. 

  Mark looked up. 

 

  “Right, and congratulations to you, Peter, so… how long have you two been friends?” he asked, after congratulating the latter. 

  Peter smirked at Angus. “So, ready for the big reveal?” he asked, and Angus ignored him. Mark knew how that felt. Roger and Liam weren’t much better, and he was the only sensible one around their trio, ironically enough. 

  “OK, so the story’s like this,” after giving Peter a death look, Angus began, with the others finally shutting up, “we became… kinda close after Roger left, and at the same time, we were reading different things before Tim started his directing of the two plays. Now, mind you, he was reading one of George Orwell’s works. Fast-forward to last year —” 

  Peter finally couldn’t resist the temptation of continuing the story any further. 

 

  “GUESS WHAT? ANGUS GOT THE ROLE OF O’BRIEN, A CHARACTER IN THE _EXACT SAME NOVELLA_ I WAS READIN’ THROUGH DURING THE REHEARSAL BREAKS!” he hollered, and Mark smiled. He remembered the event well. Angus had been distracted while break-time and finally, Mark knew why was he bugging Peter on whatever said person was reading about that time. “IF THAT’S NOT A COINCIDENCE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS. AND MORE GOOD NEWS, I’M FINALLY GETTIN’ TO PLAY THE AUTHOR IN THIS BIOPIC ABOUT HIS LATER LIFE, THOUGH IT’S KINDA DEPRESSING AT THE END, BECAUSE —” 

  Finally, Angus and James interrupted, “NO SPOILERS!” 

 

  Liam, Jethro, and Roger all cracked up at that one. Mark sighed. Fine, he’ll be looking through everything as soon as possible, that is, until they stop being altogether dramatic. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, I think, if there’s a full biopic of George Orwell, or if there’s more audiobooks of his, I’m certainly hoping either Angus or Peter’ll just do one of those — more like the latter should do one of those.


	2. PART 2: Cheers(or, Where Everyone Knows Your Name; or, An Unintended Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: ‘Only Fools and Horses’ get a special treatment when Mark and Liam are invited as guest stars in the holiday special. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what’s supposed to happen in 2014, but didn’t, so… yeah.

(2014) 

 

  Mark Rylance got something that was way beyond his own expertise when Roger Lloyd Pack called him after the Broadway Transfer gang were finally finished with their last show. Angus Wright, Paul Chahidi, and Colin Hurley were talking about how they could celebrate, and Jethro, Matt, and Peter were talking about what to do with Peter’s latest role, which of course, Mark knew way earlier than anyone else. James Garnon got another role from that same production — _The Tempest_ , which made Peter become Alonso and James become Caliban. Mark never expected that when he first heard it from Peter’s chats with Jethro, so he didn’t realize it was for real until recently. 

  Entering his hotel room with Liam Brennan, the latter ran out in order to hang out with Peter and the others again, while Mark got on the phone. 

 

  “OK, so we’re going back soon, and what is it you’re wanting to tell me?” he asked, flopping on the bed and relishing the quiet, with all the noise outside, especially when Paul and Colin were finally free to forget all their lines from the two dramas. 

  Roger was impressed, to say the least, about the news he’d heard from John Sullivan. 

  “You’ll never know this, but John wants you and Liam to make guest appearances,” he was saying, and Mark could hear the smiles in his voice, “OK, so Trigger, aka my character, has two friends, other than Del and Rodney. And you’ll never know what their names are. And yeah, they’re natively from around Peckham as well.” 

  Mark could hear the shouting and laughing from the corridors. 

 

  “Right, so what’re their names?” he smiled at the news. Ever since he, Roger, and Liam established their relationship around when _Twelfth Night_ was resurrected in 2012, with Liam and Peter Hamilton Dyer reprising their roles, and him reprising his role as Olivia as well, Roger had been wanting to make Mark and Liam, his two Significant Others, get cameos in the most recent holiday special of his popular sitcom, _Only Fools and Horses_ , which was one of Liam’s most acclaimed fave shows ever. At the same time, it had been hard to make Roger and Liam accept each other, especially when Mark and the latter were in a relationship ever since 2002, which was the first time ever the two, along with Peter and some others, played their roles. Peter, ever the matchmaker, had finally suggested Roger, Liam, and Mark to be in a polyamorous relationship, after Roger’s performance as the love-lorn Andrew, knowing that Roger actually did have some feelings for Mark; and therefore, here they are, even though Roger had to get used to Liam and sharing Mark with him, when he found out he had feelings for Liam as well, and that was reciprocated. That last one happened during their transfer to the Apollo theater, though. 

  Roger didn't answer straight away. “You’ll have to find out yourself,” he said instead, and Mark shook his head. If there’s one thing Roger and Liam shared, it was cryptic remarks, even though Angus had that habit as well. 

  Almost as if he knew Mark was calling someone, Liam entered the room. 

 

  “You’re callin’ Roger again?” he asked, and Mark nodded, making a motion on making Liam be quiet and stay still. 

  “We’ve got roles in his sitcom, but before you get excited, it’s going to be the day after tomorrow, after we get our much needed rest.” he said back, and as usual, Liam was way delighted. 

  “WE’RE REEEEEEALLY GETTIN’ ROLES IN _ONLY FOOLS AND HORSES_ , ALONG WITH ROGER, AND SOME OF THE ORIGINAL CAST?” he hollered, at least drowning down what was going on in the corridors, “HURRAY! CAN’T WAIT TO GO BACK TO THE UK SO WE CAN START FILMIN’!” 

  Like clockwork, Mark felt a headache coming. 

 

  “I’ll talk to you later, Rodge, got to deal with Liam first,” he said into the phone, before finally hanging up and glaring at his Significant Other. “You’d better not tell the others, or else.” 

  “Of course not, it’s our secret,” flopping on the other bed, Liam said back, “you can trust me.” 

  Mark smiled. Certainly he could. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Back in the UK, the Broadway cast was finally shooed away, that is, most of them. Angus and Matt Harrington decided to stay, and Mark was more than delighted to make them stay, since they seemed to be good with Peter and company. So that was how come Matt and Angus were the only Broadway cast members remaining in the gang, after Joseph was accepted as well, his reason being him and Samuel are in a relationship now, as well as with Johnny Flynn, whom also had feelings for the newbie, thus forming a three-some, just like how Mark, Roger, and Liam. 

  Mark was still thinking about Joseph, Samuel, and Johnny when Colin announced about himself, Angus, and Paul also being a three-some. He looked up. No way is this happening. 

 

  “Now that we’re finally back,” back inside the Globe theater, Mark began, with Colin, Angus, and Paul standing together, “no more hijinks from you three.” He shot them a look, and continued, “so since when did you three get together?” 

  Jethro, who was listening, jumped up in delight. 

  “SINCE A LONG TIME AGO, HAH!” he yelled, with Angus glaring at him, “YOU DO REMEMBER ANGUS PLAYIN’ ANDREW IN THIS THEATER 10+ YEARS AGO, AND THAT WAS HOW COME THOSE THREE GOT TOGETHER! ANGUS WAS S’POSED TO BE ATTRACTED TO YOU, MARK, NOT THEM, RIGHT? RIGHT, MARK?” 

  Angus swung at him and he dodged. 

 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. He almost forgot that after the UCLA Playhouse production, he and the cast were back to the Globe theater, only to hear that Andrew’s role is to be replaced by Angus, whom they didn’t even know at that time. Mark hadn’t been impressed, but after seeing the chemistry between Paul, Colin(interestingly, since he was to be Antonio that time; and later, he was Toby, around 2012 or so), and him(Angus, that is), Mark nearly became convinced about them being a three-some, and now, they’re rubbing in the rumor. 

  He smiled weakly. This was something Roger would certainly be interested in, or maybe Stephen, since said person wouldn’t stop making three or four-some references in _QI_ , the other show Liam and Roger wouldn’t stop watching. _QI_ never failed to give Mark headaches, to say the least, because of its childishness and crude humor that can be fine if there’s a little bit, but _QI_ went way over-board with theirs. 

 

  “OK, so should I just say that Antonio is with Andrew, as well as Maria?” he asked, with Jethro skipping around in delight and pretending to throw confetti around them. 

  Angus blushed and looked away, but Colin and Paul were over-enthusiastic on Mark acknowledging their trio-like tendencies. 

  “OF COOOOOOOOURSE!” hollered Colin, “SINCE I’M TOBY OFFICIALLY NOW, OTHER THAN BILL, WHO WAS THE ORIGINAL TOBY, YOU CAN SEE US AS TOBY X ANDREW X MARIA, WHICH IS SOME CRACK-TRIO I SUPPORT! YOU DO REMEMBER THOSE THREE WERE THE MAIN CONSPIRATORS AGAINST STEPHEN, DON’TYA?” 

  He and Paul looked over at Stephen and looked back at Mark. 

 

  Mark sighed and ignored Stephen, who was also watching the show. 

  “OK, so Angus is the only one sensible,” he decided, and continued the meeting, before Paul interrupted, after balking, “NO WAY IS THAT TRUE!” 

  “IS TRUE!” hollered Angus. 

  “NOT TRUE!” 

  “IS TRUE!” 

  “NOT TRUE!” 

 

  That was when Mark left and went over to Samuel and Joseph, who was with Peter and Stephen. Better to deal with those guys instead of the newly formed trio. 

 

 

  And that was what happened when they got back to the UK, that is, the first day, before the guest starring. The next day, Mark woke way early, mainly because of nerves and slight excitement. Getting out of bed as quietly as possible, since Liam was the one who’s sandwiched between Roger and him the previous evening, he put on his dressing gown and got out of the room, and closed the door as gently as he could, without waking the other two. Liam could hear a feather fall when asleep, so would Roger, but the latter would just pull the former closer and continue sleeping, without noticing Mark missing. 

  Going to the bathroom to wash up and later going to the living room, Mark had to relish the quiet within the house. Roger and Liam asleep was way better than them both awake, since they had the habit of rubbing off of Colin and company. Shaking his head, Mark still couldn’t believe Colin, Angus, and Paul were a three-some. 

 

  “Unbelievable, them,” he mumbled, and went to the kitchen to get the coffee on. 

  That was when back in the room, Liam’s eyes fluttered and opened, only to sense that Roger was cuddling him with Mark not in bed. The first thing that ran through his mind was that Mark had abandoned them, but later remembered that said person must be making breakfast, since it was the day they were supposed to be on set in Southern London, where the newest holiday special of _Only Fools and Horses_ would be filmed, according to Roger. 

  Gently getting out of said person’s gentle grasp, and trying not to wake him, Liam got out of bed as quietly as he could and sneaked towards the door, only for Roger to stir and wake up as well. 

 

  “What is it?” he mumbled, half-asleep. Liam pretended to open the door a crack and poke his head out, then get back inside. 

  “Nothing, Mark’s making breakfast, that’s all,” he whispered back, and as quietly as a mouse, he sneaked out, after whispering a, “just gon’ see what’s Mark doin’.” to Roger, who was asleep again. 

 

  Back in the living room, Mark was reading over the labels on the food when the kitchen door opened and in bounded Liam Brennan, full of sunshine and clouds and whatnot. 

  “WHAT HO, MARKY! AND GOOOOOOOOOD MORNIN’, GOODMORNIN’GOODMORNIN’GOODMORNIN’GOODMORNIN’ TO YA, HAH!” he yelled, beaming, “GUESS WHAT, TODAY’S THE DAY WE’RE MAKIN’ GUEST APPEARANCES, AND YOURS TRULY COULDN’T WAIT ANY LONGER HERE.” 

  Mark immediately shushed him and checked the clock. It was around 7 o’five, still two hours from them supposing to go over to the set. 

  “Sssssssshhhhhh!” he hissed, “there’s still two more hours, and you’re up now?” 

 

  Liam grinned. “I heard you go out of the room, and since Roger’s still asleep, we’d better make breakfast together and go over to the set!” he exclaimed, still behaving like how Colin was like when he was in character as Toby. 

  Mark shook his head. Whenever Liam was hyped up, which he learned in the hard way, said person would go over to the set, or rehearsals, if it’s a stage production, way early; almost earlier than the director. And combined with excitement, that habit of his would get to embarrassing degrees. 

  He remembered how that went when they had to go over to the Globe theater to do the _Twelfth Night_ production 10+ years ago. 

 

  Mark had told the cast that since Albie couldn’t be with them, Andrew was re-cast, and they’d be meeting over at the rehearsal halls. Liam was over-enthusiastic, a trait he shared with Peter Hamilton Dyer, who was also someone who went over to whatever rehearsals he had way early, after being mixed with nerves and excitement. That was how come Liam and Angus Wright were the ones who got to know about each other first, and the latter and Peter got to know each other slightly later — 2 minutes later, that is. 

  Peter and Angus had been striking up a fast friendship, and now the latter was accepted into the gang. 

 

  “WOO-HOO, SO ANDREW IS RE-CAST, NOT THAT ALBIE ISN’T AWESOME!” Liam had hollered, when Mark had finally arrived at the rehearsal hall, with Paul Chahidi and Colin trailing behind him. Paul and Colin hadn’t been impressed with Albie being re-cast, but they got over it pretty quickly, considering the chemistry they had started as soon as the rehearsals started. 

  Mark had reminded them that this wasn’t permanent, and if Tim wanted them to become a gang or Company, they’d to have permanent members. 

  “LIKE US!” Colin had hollered, high-five-ing Paul. 

 

  Peter had smiled at that one. “Sure, Mark, since you and Liam are in a relationship, why not? He’d be a permanent member, wouldn’t he?” 

  And that was how come Mark’s behind-the-scenes secret was revealed, thanks to Peter’s inability to keep secrets. 

 

oooooo 

 

  Back in the present and after breakfast, Mark, Roger, and Liam were on the way to the set when Roger looked hard at them both. 

  “Especially you, Liam, please, your best behaviors on set,” he reminded, with Mark nodding. 

  “Noted.” he said, and Liam balked. 

 

  “SINCE WHEN DID _YOU_ BECOME THE MOST SENSIBLE ONE IN THIS TRIO? ISN’T IT S’POSED TO BE MARK?” he hollered, as they entered the café, which was one place that served as the set. 

  Roger smiled smugly at him. “Since now, or, you’d say, since John made me tell you and Mark that you two are guest starring in the special.” he said back, and before Liam could yell some more, Mark broke them apart. 

  “Please, no arguing here.” 

 

  “Yeah, Liam, no arguing here.” 

  “JUST YOU WAIT, ROGER, JUST. YOU. WAIT.” 

  “What ho, people!” Pause. “HOLY MACARONIS, ROGER, YOU DON’T MEAN FREAKIN’ MARK RYLANCE IS GUEST STARRING IN THE HOLIDAY SPECIAL? THE FANS WOULD LOVE THIS!” Nicolas Lyndhurst. 

 

  All three of them spun around and saw Nicolas and David Jason walking towards them. David was impressed and Nicolas was over-enthusiastic, as usual, according to Roger. 

  “Hello to all, yes, Liam and I are guest starring, and sure, we’re excited to be here.” said Mark back at them, smiling a little bit and forgetting about Liam being altogether the one who’s hyped up and over-enthusiastic. 

  Roger ignored his niceties. 

 

  “Sure, it was John’s suggestion,” he said back, and Nicolas ran in, looking for said person to thank. 

  Mark shook his head. Right, so Roger, naturally, was the most sensible one between David and Nicolas, while he was the most sensible back in the Pack-Brennan-Rylance house. Very interesting… 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 2


	3. PART 3: iClaudius(or, A Bit of Hamlet and Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Roger is Claudius in the latest Almeida production of Hamlet, and if Liam would stop reminding Mark about it, things would go much, MUCH more smoothly. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is for all the fans that was unsatisfied because Angus was Claudius in the Andrew Scott-led Hamlet. I personally think that Angus is also a good choice for Claudius, but still, RLP fans are vicious when coming to any of his replacements. : ( 
> 
> A/N 2: A reminder — this is in the AU where Roger Lloyd Pack joined in the Broadway cast, just in case you are confused!

(2016 ~ 2017) 

 

  Liam Brennan got the news way earlier than intended because of his Spies, or, his best friends and partners-in-crime, Peter Hamilton Dyer and James Garnon, who were Significant Others, ever since they first collaborated in the 2012 production of _12th Night_. James was delighted to hear the news, and Peter wasn’t fazed. He knew way earlier than they did, and to say it wasn’t surprising was an understatement — because who else other than Roger could be Claudius, he wanted to know? 

  As usual, Liam wasn’t allowing this news to slip out of his mind so quickly. 

 

  “I don’t know, but Mark mightn’t want you to announce it to everyone else,” after telling the news, Peter reminded him. “Just see how it goes, and I only know that Roger is Claudius and that’s about it.” 

  Liam beamed. He’d been hoping for Roger to be Claudius ever since said person was O’Brien in the most recent West End production of a George Orwell novel — _1984_ , to be exact; and what’s more, Roger had a minor appearance already in the same movie in THE FREAKIN’ SAME YEAR(that is, 1984, not 2016). 

  “Y’know that Roger had made a minor appearance in the 1984 movie of the same year?” grinning, Liam asked excitedly. 

 

  That was when James jumped up in delight. 

  “WOOO! SO HE’S O’BRIEN AND I DIDN’T EVEN REALIZE IT WHEN PETER AND I WENT TO SEE THE DRAMA!” he yelled out, “PETER HAD FINISHED THE NOVELLA WAY EARLIER AND HE FORGOT ALL THE WAY TILL ROGER ANNOUNCED IT TO THE CAST THAT HE WAS THE MAIN ANTAGONIST AND CONSPIRATOR, HA!” 

  Peter smiled at him. 

 

  “Brilliant, isn’t it?” 

  Liam smiled back. “This is news for Mark and I’ll be telling him as soon as possible!” 

  Peter looked up. “Try not to overwhelm him, Liam, please, I don’ want him to be calling here in a frantic way.” 

 

  Liam ignored him. Roger might give him the silent treatment, but Mark always had been enthusiastic for his co-stars. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  That was right. Roger was Claudius in the Andrew Scott-led _Hamlet_ and Peter and the others were over-enthusiastic. Mark got that message right after he got back to the Rylance-Pack-Brennan house after having to talk with Tim about possible further collaborations, which Tim had reassured him that after directing things in the RSC, they’ll be collaborating again. Mark swore that ever since Peter started getting hyped up because of Roger’s role in the 2016 production of George Orwell’s science fiction-political novella, _1984_ , Tim had been speaking in cryptic manners. 

  Mark was still thinking about _1984_ when the door crashed open and in bounded Liam and Roger at the same time. 

 

  “WOO! AND GUESS WHAT EEEEELSE?” Liam was shouting, “WE’LL GET TICKETS, RIGHT? RIGHT, RODGE? AND MORE, I THOUGHT IT WAS ANGUS WHO GOT THIS ROLE, HA! GLAD IT WASN’T.” 

  Mark looked up. He almost forgot about Angus Wright, the actor that was Albie whatever-his-surname-was’s replacement in 2002, when they transferred to the Globe theater. Angus was kind of scorned in his company, mainly because he very nearly became Roger’s replacement, when the latter had to film something for the cult favourite sitcom, _Only Fools and Horses_. Still, Mark didn’t want to know why were the cast intolerable when Roger wasn’t with them, as if Angus was some kind of threat, when he was towards the _Only Fools_ fandom. 

  “What about him?” putting his George Orwell novella down, Mark asked. 

 

  Roger ignored him and they entered, changing into slippers. 

  “Liam, I’ve already explained it to you — Angus auditioned and he’s also a good choice, he’s the back-up, though.” looking at Liam, he said firmly. 

  Mark had to agree on that. “Right, and please, Liam, be more open-minded.” 

 

  Liam glared at both of his Significant Others. 

  “Fine, but don’t blame me when he botches the next show!” and with that, he clomped upstairs into his, Mark, and Roger’s shared room to calm down. 

  Sighing, Mark decided to look into what happened, maybe there’ll be more explanations… 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I decided to make Angus be O’Brien around… pre-West End in this AU, just in case his fans start being vicious like the RL-P fans and cause a war to break out.


	4. PART 4: Novelists and Political Arrangements(or, Mr. Orwell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Peter Hamilton Dyer getting the role of George Orwell didn’t go as planned, and in the good way, to say the least. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is because of me reading too much 1984 and couldn’t stop writing things that’s got to do with it, so yeah, blame me. 
> 
> A/N 2: This is the continuation of the last chapter, so enjoy!

(2017) 

 

 

  After the production and the screening of the Almeida production of _Hamlet_ , Mark wasn’t safe from more good news, especially when summer finally rolled around. So Stephen’s leaving _QI_ , and the news wouldn't stop saying that. Fine, whoever cared, other than his obsessed fans? His ears had been on the verge of bleeding after hearing the news endlessly on the telly, whenever he tries to listen or watch BBC. 

  But his personal news broadcasters, as he’s gotten to call his Significant Others, the fellow actors Roger Lloyd Pack and Liam Brennan, had better news than the BBC, whom didn’t even care about theater and whatever Mark and company did, other than _12th Night_ and their Broadway stints. 

 

  “MARK, YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE THIS!” when Liam and Roger got back from their interviews that were, ironically enough, over from the BBC, Roger shouted, delighted. Mark looked up. 

  “Sure I won’t, what is it?” he asked, not really interested in anything at the moment. 

  Liam grinned. “OK, this news is too good, especially when coming to one of us,” he looked between Roger and Mark, and announced, “RED LION ANNOUNCES THE DRESS REHEARSALS FOR _MRS. ORWELL_ , AN UPCOMING DRAMA BIOPIC ABOUT THE PROLIFIC 20TH CENTURY NOVELIST, GEORGE ORWELL. WOO!” 

  Of course Mark has heard about that event. James Garnon was the one who told him. 

 

  “Right,” looking up again after turning the television off, he said back, “immediately after you,” he looked at Roger, “got into _1984_ , Peter’s being Orwell? What kind of hype is this, I ask you?” 

  Roger jumped up and punched air. “I’M TELLIN’ YA, THIS IS SOME AWESOME DEVELOPMENT!” he yelled, just as the phone rang, causing him to stop dancing and dash towards the phone booth, with Liam doing the same. 

  They pushed Speaker and Mark face-palmed. Sometimes Roger and Liam would behave utterly like their characters, that is, if Orsino got into drugs. 

 

  “HALLO! ROGER LLOYD-PACK AND LIAM BRENNAN AT YOUR SERVICE?” they hollered in unison, both beaming. 

  “Oh, hi, Roger and Liam, can you please pass the phone to Mark, I’ll have to confirm something with him?” Brilliant. Peter. 

  “NO YOU CANNOT!” yelled Roger, “THE NEWS IS TOO AWESOME FOR HIM, AND OF COURSE HE COULDN’T KNOW UNTIL WAY LATER.” 

  Mark looked up. 

 

  “I’m ‘fraid you already told me,” he said back, and went to the phone, “hi, yes, so I’ve heard, no need to freak out.” 

  “HURRAY!” hollered Liam, high-five-ing Roger, “SO PETER,” to the phone, he yelled, “CAN WE PUH-LEASE GO AND SEE THE REHEARSALS? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE?” 

  Peter was taken aback by his enthusiasm. 

 

  “Fine, fine, but no shouting, can you promise me that? James will also be there, so will the other cast members, and yes, it’s dress rehearsal.” he explained, and Roger hollered, “HURRAY! SO LATER, CAST REUNION, WOO!” 

  Cast reunion indeed… 

 

oooooo 

 

  The Red Lion theater was close to the Globe theater and Mark, Roger, and Liam met fellow actors Peter Hamilton Dyer and James Garnon right there. The former was anxious and the latter was impressed, because the former was an avid reader of George Orwell’s works, and now, he was the first ever, or so he thought, member of Mark’s company to get the role of a literary figure. 

  Finally getting close to the other group, Peter made everyone into groups and they entered, with Roger and Liam utterly delighted and combined with nerves, super jumpy. 

 

  “So you can have a hypothesis about what is this about.” said Liam, when Peter finally led them into the auditorium, which had a very interesting stage design. “I don’t know… is this pre- _1984_ and _Animal Farm_ or post- _1984_ and _Animal Farm_?” 

  Roger and James were super excited and Mark was exasperated at them. Peter nodded and went over to the stage, greeting the stage hands. 

  “OK, I hope I like the female who plays the lead, just in case I get jealous.” getting to their seats in the front row, James mumbled to himself, with Liam jumping out of his own seat, which was sandwiched between Mark and Roger. 

 

  “WOO! OF COURSE PETER WON’T BE FORGETTIN’ YA, YA TWO ARE SIGNIFICANT OTHERS AND THE FANS KNOW IT — Y’KNOW, FABIAN AND FESTE ARE THE UTMOST PAIRING, FOR SOME REASON, AT LEAST ACCORDIN’ TO ME!” he yelled, as the first act finally started, with Mark shushing him. 

  Mark shouldn’t say he was disappointed in the drama, because yes, Peter was finally George Orwell; cool, but why not a full biopic? 

  He was still thinking about that when Robert Stocks’s character eyed Peter’s character, who was really ill at that time. 

 

  “Now that’s just plain cruel,” said Liam to Mark. 

  The latter ignored the former. “So why not a full biopic?” looking at James, he asked, finally ignoring whatever was going on stage, as the director screamed, “STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP STOP!” 

  Onstage, the actors froze. 

 

  “Dunno.” said James back, as Roger and Liam jumped up and punched air in delight. The director ignored them and Peter shot them a death glare did they stop making signs. “Guess now we’ll have to wait till we tell the others. Colin and I’ve been betting on whomever would be Orwell since the drama opened its auditions, and guess what?” He grinned at Mark at that one, “Peter was oblivious and he auditioned, and hereby got the role!” 

 

( _Some time later…_ )

 

  That was before the cast eventually reunion-ed at the Dyer house, aka Peter’s house, shared with James. Said person was reluctant to tell Colin Hurley, who was Significant Others with Paul Chahidi, which wasn’t a surprise at all — Paul had had a crush on Colin ever since Mark and Liam first got together. 

  The Dyer-Garnon house was well-furnished with buffer zones. Currently, every single George Orwell-inspired work was in photo frames and plastered on the walls, along with the poster of the West End transfer of _1984_ , with the slogan ‘Big Brother Is Watching You!’ in bold letters, with the cast in front of it, and Roger standing in the shadows. Mark smiled to himself when he saw that. And another corner was full of Shakespearean knick-knacks, as usual. 

  One photo was featuring Peter himself, Roger, and Colin; and another was him, Mark(as Olivia), and Stephen. 

 

  “… AND HOW DID THAT HAPPEN, YOU ASK ME?” Colin was hollering, as he and Paul helped themselves with the drinks on the dining table; Peter and James were listening to them, the former slightly stunned, and the latter unimpressed, “THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE EITHER ANGUS WRIGHT OR ROGER LLOYD PACK TOLD HIM SO, THAT’S WHY!” 

  Mark almost forgot about the version of _1984_ they saw. True, fellow actor Angus Wright played O’Brien in the non-West End version, and was replaced by Roger after it was transferred. 

  “Yes, and congratulations.” smiling a little bit, Mark said to Peter, then hollered at the others to tone it down. 

 

  Nothing was oblivious to the cast, and that certainly included whomever got this role and whatever. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, because Angus is also amazing, he’s the original O’Brien from 1984, non-West End, in this AU!


	5. PART 5: Peep Show, Twelfth Night, and Only Fools and Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Angus Wright and Roger Lloyd Pack prepare something really special for Mark because of said person’s b-day that’s coming up, only things might not really go on to plan. Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK, an explanation — Angus Wright and Roger Lloyd Pack are best friends in this AU, and even though the latter wasn’t Claudius, he was the one who urged the former to take the role because he couldn’t — on account of his dedication to the cinematic universe!

(2019) 

 

 

  To say Roger Lloyd Pack was delighted to be home alone was a massive understatement, since both he and Liam Brennan, his Significant Other since 2012, cherished the time without Mark supervising them whenever possible. That was because he, Mark Rylance that is, couldn’t, and wouldn’t, stop bossing them around; almost like when he was around the other cast members of both the Broadway and the Globe. This time, Roger had one of his partners-in-crime with him once again. 

  Actor Angus Wright was also enthusiastic when coming to those endeavors, and since he and Roger were both close to Mark, and were good with each other — since Roger approved of him replacing himself for the Broadway Transfer of _Twelfth Night_ and _Richard III_ ; because he(Roger that is) had been busy then on account of the most recent holiday special of the cult favorite sitcom, _Only Fools and Horses_. It was way later when Angus was also accepted, along with fellow actor and former cast-mate, Matt Harrington, who was best friends with Jethro Skinner, did they get to know each other more and became close. 

 

  Angus was impressed with the interior of the Rylance-Pack-Brennan house, since his own, which he shared with two Andrews — actors Andrew Gower and Andrew Scott, whom he called G and Ands, since their names matched and they often had trouble telling each other apart when Angus needed them — had been decorated by the Andrews. 

  “Now, what d’ya say to a _Twelfth Night_ themed celebration, with puppets?” grinned Roger, with Angus hardly listening. So Mark was really particular to household designs, eh? 

  “Brilliant. Better with two different themes — _12th Night_ and your own sitcom.” he smiled winningly at that. Angus had to admit, his own sensitivity to designs were all because of his previous university major of art history. 

 

  Roger and Angus had been thinking about either catering for Mark(that was to be done later on), or do puppet shows, since the latter had collaborated with actors David Mitchell and Robert Webb on _Peep Show_ , which was a comic series that ran from 2003 allllllllll the way till recently. 

  Angus looked up when he remembered that. 

 

  “Right, and don’t forget _Peep Show_ ,” he reminded. 

  Roger beamed. “AWESOME! MARK HAS TO SEE THAT.” and with that, he went to the storage room to look for equipments. 

  Angus smiled to himself. Maybe Liam would like to join in? 

 

  And after further thinking, maybe not, since he had to do rehearsals for _An Inspector Calls_ , and collaborate with Stephen Daldry, whom he’s been dying to collaborate with. That lucky Scotsman… 

 

ooooooo

 

  Mark Rylance didn’t get back to his house until after lunch, and after congratulating Liam about his newest role as an inspector. At least now, afterwards, he could be more sensible. At the same time, since his birthday was coming up, he was torn upon two sides of his subconscious; whether he wants to tell Roger and Liam or not. If not, they’d be all depressed and giving each other the silent treatment; if so, they’d be over-enthusiastic. Kind of like how his cousin Juliet Rylance is like, and his best female friend, Claire. 

  He was about to enter the door when he heard voices, which were laughing and shouting, before he opened the door and a pillow flew past him, narrowly missing his head. Thank goodness pillows were soft. 

  Sighing in exasperation, he entered. 

 

  The sight was… well… shocking, to say the least, especially when either Roger or Liam had created a mini stage that was the coffee table, with socks on it. 

  “WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?” he screamed into the house, as the two individuals stopped their pillow fight. 

  Mark glared at the culprits. Of course, it was Roger and his current partner-in-crime, Angus. Just as expected. 

 

  “WHY, I WANTTA KNOW, ARE YOU TWO HERE AT THIS TIME OF DAY?” he demanded, and Angus looked stunned at Roger. 

  “WHY DID YOU INVITE ME WHEN I SAID WE’RE S’POSED TO GO TO THE SCOTT HOUSE?” he yelled, and Roger’s eyes went big and wide back at him. 

  “IT WAS _YOU_ WHO SUGGESTED THIS, ANGUS, I SWEAR TO GOD!” he hollered back, and the pillow fight resumed. 

 

  Mark held his head because of a headache. Why did he make Angus be Andrew in _12th Night_ was beyond him. Stepping between them after Angus dodged another pillow, he stopped the fight. 

  “OK, you,” he looked at Angus, “and you,” he looked at Roger, “are cleaning up the mess, especially when coming to what you’re trying to do to the coffee table. Roger, Liam would kill you if he sees this.” 

  Roger looked upset at his Significant Other. 

 

  “Angus was the one who suggested the puppet show!” he complained, and Mark turned to the other. 

  “Fine, puppet shows are fine, BUT PLEASE,” he made sure he emphasized the ‘but please’, “no more pillow fights and also, move the puppet show somewhere else. Liam wouldn’t hesitate on killing both of you if he sees this.” 

  Roger looked at him upset. 

 

  “Fine, fine, maybe we’d better move this to the walk-in closet.” 

  That was when Angus jumped up and punched air. 

  “OOOOOOOH YEAH, THE WALK-IN CLOSET!” he hollered, “THANKS TOO MUCH, AND WHAT’RE WE WAITIN’ FOR?” 

  And with that, they ran over to the closet. 

 

  Mark sighed again. He would’ve to make those two explain things to Liam before it is too late. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  Liam Brennan got to the Brennan-Rylance-Pack house slightly later than intended, mostly because of rehearsals and not because he wasn’t excited about Mark’s big day tomorrow. They’ll have to throw a party and invite everyone: Angus Wright, Peter Hamilton Dyer, Jethro Skinner, you name them. 

  Getting to the apartment and walking up the stairs, Liam considered on calling Mark, but decided against it. Since Roger was holding the fort, Mark might’ve already been congratulated. Perfect, using Roger as his minion was one of the best things to happen to their trio. 

 

  “I’m back!” when he arrived at their number and entered the flat, he announced, causing Mark to rush out of the walk-in closet. 

  “Finally,” said person mumbled to himself, “you’ll have to see this. I’ve no idea what has gotten into them both — this is the first time ever I got a character and an actor correct.” 

  To be completely honest, Liam didn’t know what he meant. 

 

  “Oh?” 

  Finally, they both heard voices and hollering and laughing coming from the closet, when the door finally bursted open and out bounded Roger and Angus, both laughing very hard. 

  “THAT WAS TOOOOOO OUT OF CHARACTER!” the former was hollering, and Liam smiled to himself, with Mark leaving them alone. 

  This was the last time he’s allowing Angus be in the Rylance-Pack-Brennan house, he swears. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 5


	6. PART 6: The Cat and Dog In the Hat(or, Children’s Dramedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Knowing about Angus Wright’s role as The Cat In the Hat wasn’t going to plan, as usual. Crack and humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what happens when I get to know that Angus played a main character in a Dr. Seuss drama. 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, this is kind of an AU when Roger, Liam, and Mark got to know each other way years prior to their collaboration, just as a reminder!

(2010 to 2011) 

 

 

  It was, again, a very random day in the Brennan-Pack-Rylance house, and Mark was checking whatever drama line-ups he had to get notified when he saw a forum set up by Peter Hamilton Dyer, one of his 2002 castmates. The title was: _Dr. Seuss Resurrected —_ The Cat In the Hat _Is About to Become A Children’s Drama-Comedy! (WOO!) And More, I’ve Heard That Angus Is the Main Character(ROFLWUT)_  

  Mark has heard about Angus talking about Dr. Seuss for some time, and had thought he’d taken _soma_ from _Brave New World_ — Angus had been one Aldous Huxley fan, though now he likes George Orwell and Henry James more. 

  As usual, the forum was full of mixed feelings. 

 

 

JethroSkinner: Re: Dr. Seuss Resurrected — _The Cat In the Hat_ Is About to Become A Children’s Drama-Comedy! (WOO!) And More, I’ve Heard That Angus Is the Main Character(ROFLWUT)

 

 _______*_ O_O*  

 

PeterHD: Re: JethroSkinner 

 

______I KNOW! Still, Angus is great enough, and what’s else, he’ll get more young fans! I know some Dr. Seuss fans in the neighborhood, and most of them wouldn’t stop reading them. Guess what, one of our fans was one, and he’s called… wait for it… Angus Collins, our Angus’s freakin’ _namesake_. 

 

 

  Mark sighed. That wasn’t really surprising and he’d already known. Still, since Angus wasn’t really in their gang, he couldn’t care less what kind of roles said person gets. 

 

 

MarkRylanceShakespeare: Re: Dr. Seuss Resurrected — _The Cat In the Hat_ Is About to Become A Children’s Drama-Comedy! (WOO!) And More, I’ve Heard That Angus Is the Main Character(ROFLWUT) 

 

______What’s the surprise? He’s not really in the gang and why're y’all so… well… surprised? 

 

PeterHD: Re: MarkRylanceShakespeare 

 

______Illuminati confirmed! OOOOOOOOOOOO 

 

JethroSkinner: Re: PeterHD 

 

_______Sometimes I think you should give him some more credit, don’t you think? You do remember him being Andrew in _Twelfth Night_ way back in 2002, eh? 

 

MarkRylanceShakespeare: Re: JethroSkinner 

 

_____True 

 

PeterHD: Re: JethroSkinner 

 

____What’s more, Sir Andrew What’s-his-name-again is officially cracked. 

 

JethroSkinner: Re: PeterHD 

 

_____*Sent A Sticker* 

 

PeterHD: Re: JethroSkinner 

 

_____Also don’t forget he was Shylock to James’s Antonio xD 

 

 

  Mark smiled to himself. Maybe he’d better go and see the rehearsals, just to confirm whatever Peter and his current Significant Other was talking about. 

 

ooooo 

 

 To say Mark regretted watching the rehearsals was an understatement, because immediately after they finished watching the rehearsals, Liam got the idea to watch Apache and Snowy with Roger, urging Mark to go visit Peter and his Significant Others, the fellow actors James Garnon and Jethro Skinner; the latter being a Globe theater regular. Mark felt it was suspicious, but complied, since he still had to go and ask Peter if things were going on fine, especially when he was still doing the Shakespeare Readings over at the RSC. 

  Liam was delighted to shoo Mark out of the house, and as soon as the door closed, he grinned at Snowy and Apache, both of them huddled to Roger, who flopped on the couch, ignoring them. 

 

  “Noooow, let’s see how you two perform, along with Winston, Peter’s cat.” he said to them both, with Roger’s eyes popping open. He looked hard at Liam. 

  “Don’t tell me you’re ‘bout to do what I think you’re ‘bout to do,” he said, with a warning undertone in his voice. 

  Liam grinned again. 

  “Please, let’s see, alright?” 

 

  And with that, he grabbed Apache and went half-way up the stairs. 

  He put Apache down after going half-way. 

  “Now, let’s see?” he gently set Apache down and the pup went down the stairs, with no problem. 

  Liam beamed. “SO YOU CAN!” he cried, and Roger looked up again. 

 

  “Liam…” 

  “Chill, he’s fine, see?” 

  “As long as he won’t get injured, otherwise Mark’ll want your skin for that.” warned Roger, and grabbed one of Mark’s Charles Dickens books and started reading them. 

  Liam grinned. 

 

  “Now, let’s see how you’ll look after dressing up.” leaving Apache at the bottom of the stairs, he bounded up to the walk-in closet. He was using actual animals, and Dr. Seuss dramas haven’t been this inspiring. 

  Roger looked up and shook his head. Liam wasn’t that over-enthusiastic and he didn’t want to know what might happen if he did what he was planning to do. 

  After some time, Liam got back down and went to the coffee table, putting down some of their left-over St Patrick’s Day decos. 

 

  “Now let’s see how you and Winston look after dressing up.” after making Winston, Peter’s cat, walk down the stairs, Liam gently wrapped Mark’s mint green handkerchiefs around the necks of the animals, loosely, that is. “So Winston, since you’re a cat, you’re THE cat, and Apache and Snowy, you’re his friends, alright?” 

  Roger face-palmed. Liam was most definitely cracking if this continues. 

  “Peter’ll kill you as well if anything happens to Winston, I’m telling you.” he snapped. 

 

  As usual, Liam ignored him and put Winston on one of the stairs, then put Snowy on another set, and Apache on the final set of stairs. Going to the bottom, he clapped his hands and said, “NOW, get ready for the drama to commence!” 

  Snowy, Apache, and Winston walked down the stairs carefully, only to run around the place after they finally got to the bottom of the stairs. 

  Roger looked up and sighed in exasperation. 

 

  “Get back here, Apache!” he ordered, and Snowy jumped on the couch, with Apache in hot pursuit. Liam just stared. 

  That was when Snowy finally decided to chase Winston everywhere, causing chaos to commence all over again. 

  “Now what?” mumbled Liam. 

 

  Roger felt like tearing out his hair. “OK, SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TRAININ’ THEM, EVEN THOUGH IT’S IMPOSSIBLE,” he hollered, “YOU’RE CLEANIN’ UP THE MESS YOU CAUSED!” 

 Liam cringed. Sure, they’d better get back to normal before Mark comes back. 

 

ooooooooo 

 

  Getting back to his house was a relief, according to Mark, since he still had to return Winston to Peter and the others(re: James Garnon and Jethro Skinner, the latter whom wouldn’t stop fussing over said cat). While going up the stairs, Mark thought about Angus’s role choices. Fine, if he wanted to do Dr. Seuss, it’s his choice, and he(Mark that is) wasn’t someone to disapprove of any roles one’s getting. But why Liam had insisted that he(Mark) should go and hang out with Colin and company was beyond him, especially when Colin and Paul were getting close to Angus. Too close, that is. 

  Mark could already hear frantic shouts coming from the door when he arrived at the floor he was staying with Roger and Liam. What was the trouble this time? 

  He knew he shouldn’t’ve thought that, because — 

 

  “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE, BOTH OF YOU?” when he entered the threshold after inserting the key, all he saw was torn decorations and Liam looking guilty, with Roger accusing. The former was shell-shocked and the latter looked ready to kill him himself. 

  Both nearly jumped out of themselves when he screamed the question. 

  “He,” Roger pointed a finger accusingly at Liam, “tried to train Apache, Snowy, and Winston.” 

  Liam looked stunned back at his Significant Other. 

 

  “BLAME ANGUS, ALRIGHT?” he yelled, “Snowy nearly killed Winston, and god knows how’ll Peter and company take to that news.” 

  Mark raised a hand to make them both shut up as he went over to the couch to pick Winston up, with Snowy still staring at him. 

  Turning back to his Significant Others, he said, “at least Winston’s fine. Snowy,” he looked at Liam’s pup, “back to the dog-house, please; you too, Apache.” 

  Liam looked relieved at Roger. 

 

  “Just be reminded you mightn’t be so lucky next time.” the latter snapped, and Mark’s eyes finally landed on the half-destroyed St. Patrick’s Day decorations that was for SPD 2010. 

  “AND WHAT DOES THIS —” he pointed to the shreds, “— MEAN?!” he hollered, with Liam and Roger jumping again. 

  The former gulped. 

 

  “Thought we’d recreate the Dr. Seuss drama ourselves.” he mumbled again, and Roger balked, Angus style. 

  “ _WHAT_? **_WE_**?!” 

  Immediately Liam hid behind Mark, not wanting Roger’s dramatics to explode against him. 

  Mark glared at them both. “Clean all this up or else NO INTIMACY for a WHOLE YEAR, you get me?!” he yelled, and Roger glared at Liam. 

 

  Fuming, Mark left and slammed the front door. He wanted to see his Significant Others finally cleaning the mess up later on, which was essential to their… well… more… uh… _suggestive_ lives. 

  Liam collapsed when he heard the door close. He should’ve known, and if Mark was so upset, he’d better get on with this before said person gets back. 

  “How could he get rid of our intimate lives?” he looked at Roger and asked desperately. 

 

  Said person rolled his eyes. “At least it’s not my fault you’re doing this.” he said back, “and you’re cleaning up everything.” 

  Sure he was, and with little to no help whatsoever. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 6


	7. PART 7: Only Significant Others and Twelfth Night Shenanigans(Commission and Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Exactly what would happen if Orsino and Andrew found out about their… well… alternate selves? Mostly crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by Kourtsloo and KayEUndercover, who wanted some Sir Andrew/Orsino/Olivia stories. 
> 
> A/N 2: And yes, this follows the same timeline, only with the characters in the actors’ places.

Ever since Andrew’s anniversary that made everyone get together, Orsino had been interested in another theme that’s been going on around the house. It was fortunate Olivia was oblivious to it, or else she’d say that staying with Andrew wasn’t good for him — he’s been rubbing off the other male since they got together.   
Orsino had already knew that Viola was too valuable to use when coming to trying to get Olivia interested, and the marriage proposal was what did it. The thing was, yes, he did like Viola, Cesario, whatever she or he was called; but mostly because he trusted him/her on contacting Olivia, since said person was still devastated about her brother and her father’s deaths. Proposing to Viola finally made her acknowledge her past promises and there they are.   
Another problem was Andrew, the knight who was also infatuated with Olivia. It had been hard work trying to get Olivia to choose, when finally, it was Toby who proposed that they’d better become a polyamorous pairing. 

Orsino had been reluctant to share Olivia with Andrew, so was the latter to the former, but the former finally found out he also had some feelings towards the latter, and the latter to the former, did things get easier.   
Fabian, one of Olivia’s friends, had been sending them something that really interested his own group, which consisted of Feste and Curio. Orsino had known that Curio and Feste had been friends for god knows how long, and with Fabian inside the mix, things were going smoothly, at least for now.   
It was some discs. One was a sitcom, another was called Richard III. 

“Wait, Richard III?” when Andrew finally got to the living room, he looked over at whatever Orsino was staring at and asked.   
Orsino nodded. Whatever that was, he didn’t really want to know, but his interest was peaked.   
“Why don’t we watch it?” he smiled sneakily and grabbed Olivia’s laptop and inserted the disc.   
Surely, the sitcom could wait, because this was too fascinating. 

The first scene was people outside of a tube-shaped house, that looked more like a yurt than a tube. Shakespeare’s Globe, it said.   
Andrew and Orsino exchanged a glance as music started playing from the speakers. Richard III, the title card said.   
As the camera panned to the stadium, Orsino and Andrew’s eyes widened. That was 16th century designs… 

There were some actors playing instruments on the stage, as the others got their make-up done. Audiences were still filling in the stadium as the camera panned to each of the actors.   
Liam Brennan as Clarence and the Lord Mayor, the first title card said.   
Orsino pressed pause. 

“OK, this reminds me of this.” he lowered the window and clicked on another mov. file, which had the title of Twelfth Night.   
Opening the window, the movie started to play, only Orsino skipped all the way till the credits.   
As the camera panned to each actor getting their make-up done, the names appeared.   
Liam Brennan as Orsino, the first one said.   
Said person pressed pause again. 

“Now tell me this is not a coincidence, and how come my name’s Liam?” he looked at Andrew and asked.   
Andrew was stunned as well. “And what about the others?”   
Orsino nodded. Right, they’d better watch Richard III before 12th Night. And he didn’t tell his Significant Other the craziest thing. 

“Apparently you, Fabian, and Curio are three other persons, so is Valentine.” he said back, causing Andrew to balk.   
“NO WAY!”   
“YES WAY! There’s also this version.” he pressed another mov. file and the movie started to play. Skipping to the credits, the title cards started to show. 

Mark Rylance as Olivia. No surprise there, since Mark, as Orsino had claimed, was the company’s leader. Then the next title card showed itself.   
Liam Brennan as Orsino, it said, as the camera left Olivia and shone onto Orsino, who tipped his hat at them. After staying on Orsino for some time, it went out to the others again.   
Joseph Timms as Sebastian; panning to another actor, it said. 

Andrew and Orsino exchanged a glance. They were still yet to see the shocking information.   
As the camera panned to another person, who was practicing his eyeing at Olivia, the title card showed again.   
Angus Wright as Andrew. 

Orsino pressed pause. “NO way is he you,” he looked at Andrew and said, “even Olivia said you’re Roger Lloyd Pack, whomever that is.”   
Andrew just stared. That couldn’t be them, and it didn’t even look like home. Whomever those actors were, or those characters were, it was a mystery; a scary one, that is.   
He then pressed continue. 

The camera then panned to some other actors on the stage. Andrew pressed pause and jumped up in delight.   
“HEY, ISN’T THAT FESTE?!” he cried, beaming. Orsino smiled. Of course.   
Peter Hamilton Dyer as Feste. the title card said, and Orsino smiled to himself again. Feste had been one George Orwell fan since Olivia and Andrew resolved their differences and had been talking about maybe portraying him — Orwell, that is. 

Matt Harrington as Curio, and Jethro Skinner as Fabian.   
Orsino pressed pause again and looked hard at the movie, with “Andrew” behind said characters on the screen.   
“NO way is this happening; fine, back to Richard III we go!” and with that, he closed the window and went back to the Richard III window. 

oooooo 

Watching Richard III was way better than before, and Orsino had to stifle his laughing when he saw the actors getting into costume.   
As the actors got ready, the title cards started to show, as the camera panned to each of them. In the shadows, one actor and another were mouthing their lines to each other as the first title card showed itself.   
Liam Brennan as Clarence and the Lord Mayor, it said. 

That was when Clarence was called aside, and another title card showed.   
Mark Rylance as Richard III.   
Andrew pressed pause. 

“OK, thought he was Olivia?” he asked, and Orsino pressed continue. This was too fascinating to miss.   
Slowly, the camera panned to some others as well, with one of them laughing at how ridiculous they looked.   
James Garnon as the Duchess of York and Richmond, the title card said, and the camera panned to another. Peter Hamilton Dyer as Brakenbury and Catesby, it announced, with Peter doing a flourish at the camera, causing James and another one crack up again. 

Ben Thompson as Scrivener, Blunt, and Rivers; Samuel Barnett as Elizabeth, and Johnny Flynn as Anne and Grey.   
Andrew pressed pause. “OK, this is seriously disturbing — isn’t Samuel Sebastian, and Johnny… Viola?” looking over at his Significant Other, he asked.   
Orsino just smiled to himself as the movie continued. 

After the credits, the scene opened, with the lighting, or the lack thereof, since it was broad daylight, dimming.   
It was a very desolate place, with a tower. Richard, currently the duke of Gloucester, was pondering about whatever he’s gotten himself into, when his pondering was interrupted by two individuals. Looking over at them, he found out they were Brakenbury and Clarence, his elder brother.   
Clarence was, as usual, held together. 

“Oh, so why’re you two here? Clarence,” Richard sounded exasperated, “what’ve you done this time?”   
Clarence half-ignored him and Brakenbury spoke.   
“He was caught because the king hates it when people have names that start with G.” he explained, and Richard and Clarence exchanged a glance.   
Andrew and Orsino also exchanged a glance. 

“Thought his name was Clarence?” the former asked. Orsino had to agree, but according to Olivia and some other Shakespeare fanatics, said playwright liked to use first names as last names as well.   
“Maybe that’s his last name?” he asked back, and Andrew nodded.   
“And you?” 

Orsino didn’t know what to say to that one.   
“Virgio. Like Feste’s best friend.” he said back, and continued the clip.   
Richard nodded, confirming what Brakenbury said.   
“Makes sense, the king never really liked anyone with the name of G, did he?”   
Clarence and Brakenbury exchanged another glance. 

“No question.” the latter said, and the audience cracked up.   
Orsino face-palmed at Brakenbury’s deadpan style. So much for drama when coming to those actors. 

oooooo 

The next scene was with Anne and a group of others, with the former crying her eyes out because her husband was killed, by Richard, unbeknownst to her.   
Anne was being altogether devastated when Richard appeared, with his train of people. Anne wasn’t happy to see him, and Orsino and Andrew couldn’t blame her.   
Anne looked hard at Richard when he approached. 

“Now why’s such a pretty woman like you being so depressed?” he asked, oblivious to what he did.   
Anne was stunned, so were the others and the audience.   
“You… you were the one who killed him, weren’t you?” she didn’t know what to say. She was too depressed.   
That was when the banter started. 

Orsino smiled to himself. Anne and Richard were almost like Andrew and Olivia when coming to banter; but said duo only had love for each other, and the former duo only had one-sided love(more like lust, if you ask me) and also hatred for each other.   
“… I didn’t kill him, per se, I did that because I want to help you.” said Richard, with his train and the audience listening to every word the actors were uttering.   
Anne, understandably, was speechless. 

“And what d’you mean by that?” she snapped, getting more angry than sad, as she had been a while ago.   
“Help you get yourself a better husband.” smiled Richard charmingly. A few of the audience said, “aaww.” when that happened, and Mark very nearly broke character and grinned sneakily at said audience member.   
Orsino looked at Andrew. “That’s one straightforward answer,” he commented. 

Andrew had to agree as they continued the movie.   
“OK, am I the mad one or are you the mad one?” Anne didn't want to know what she heard, and she wanted to know if she’s heard it right. “You’re fit for one place only, in the depths of hell, for what you did to my husband!”   
There was a murmur of semi-agreement through the audience.   
As usual, Richard ignored them. 

“No way, there’s one place fit for me, sweet one.” he smiled again at her, trying to get her to comply to his wishes.   
Anne glared. “Depths of hell, as I just told you.”   
“Not that either.”   
“Then where?” 

There was a silence as Richard’s train tried their best not to giggle.   
“Somewhere better.” said Richard, still in his sickeningly sweet way.   
Anne looked away, her composure nearly cracking.   
“Some dungeon.” she glared at Richard and said sternly. 

The audience cracked up again and Anne sneaked a smile at them.   
“Your bedchamber,” Richard answered his own question calmly, with a collected, “OOOOOhhhhh…” coming from the audience.   
Anne was stunned, so were Orsino and Andrew. 

“Well, that was direct.” after pausing the video and after some silence, Andrew mumbled, “couldn’t imagine how that would end up if I or you said it to Olivia when we first met her.”   
Orsino had to agree. None of them, thankfully, were like Richard, using desperate measures to make a female comply to his wishes. They both loved Olivia too much to do that.   
Pressing continue, Orsino skipped to another part of the drama. 

It was already some time after when Hastings had known about Richard’s schemes, and Richard was notified by his spies, as usual. Spies, not quite the right word. More like minions and henchmen. And there’s only one henchman Richard trusted the most, for now, at least. And that was Buckingham.   
Said person and Richard were meeting over at the square when the former notified the latter about Hastings possibly being a spy for Richmond, whomever that was.   
Andrew paused the video. 

“So who’s Richmond?” he looked at Orsino and asked.   
To be frank, Orsino didn’t know either.   
“James Garnon; or, Fabian,” he said back. “Isn’t it strange? Clarence is me, Buckingham is you, Richard is… (brace yourself(ves)… Olivia; and so on. I wonder what kind of twisted AU this is.”   
Pressing continue, they did. 

Richard was exasperated, and rightfully so.   
“Right after Clarence is finally killed, now Hastings is a suspect, who’s next, d’you think?” staring at Buckingham, he questioned, sounding more like an interrogation.   
“Oh who cares?” when that happened, Andrew asked, with Orsino face palming. Sometimes, it was beyond him how Andrew and Olivia even got together.   
Instead of answering, he continued the video. 

“If I were you, I’d be looking around me and seeing to whomever is the most suspicious.” Buckingham said instead, and with that, Orsino pressed pause.   
“Of course, that’s also spoken by Angus, who was the replacement of Roger’s, since the latter wasn’t feeling well.” he added, with Andrew staring at him, confused, as usual.   
“So Buckingham is both me and… Angus? Wait, isn’t that the name of a character in MacBeth?” 

Orsino face-palmed. Sure, Andrew had enough mind-set to remember that fact.   
“Now watch this.” he shrunk the window and opened the other mov. file, named ‘Richard III Broadway Transfer’.   
Clicking on the file, he skipped to the part where Buckingham and Richard were talking about Hastings. 

“… so you’re suspecting… Hastings?” the former asked, as deadpan as possible.   
Richard nodded. Seems like Buckingham followed alright. And a further note, they’d better see to exactly why was Hastings a suspect.   
“We’ll be seeing to why, won’t we?” looking to the audience, Richard asked.   
The audience nodded slowly. 

“No breaking the 4th wall, please, Rich.” the other hissed, and Richard ignored him.   
The audience cracked up and so did Andrew and Orsino. If this was a blooper-video, it was no doubt the best. 

oooooooo 

It was after Olivia finally got back from her endeavors outside, possibly trying to get Feste to learn how to avoid her house, when she noticed her lovers reenacting the scenes from the files she sent them. Apparently, the files were sent by someone named Mark Rylance. Whoever that was, she didn’t really want to know.   
Andrew was about to say something when the door opened, causing him to hide behind Orsino, mainly because they weren’t supposed to be acting whatever they saw. Just in case of a cross-over. 

“What now?” when she saw them, Olivia asked in exasperation.   
Orsino grinned. “Oh, uh…”   
Andrew beamed at her. “REENACTIN’ RICHARD III, SINCE WE’RE CALLED BUCKINGHAM AND CLARENCE IN THAT!” he yelled out.   
Orsino looked incredulous at him and Andrew smiled back. 

Olivia sighed. Fine, she didn’t want to deal with them today, and let them do whatever they want. 

oOo 

End chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I’ll be fixing the ending ASAP, promise.


	8. PART 8: #InvasionoftheWrightCousins (or, A Bit of Hamlet and the Wright Cousins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Angus Wright’s cousins, Helen and Max, come to visit; but said visit goes very wrong very quickly. Because of a game. Crack and slight tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kind of a variation of the mentioned event in chapter 23 of The Trio PART 2 that’s in the Broadway Transfer series of The Ultimate, so that’s how come it might be familiar if you’ve read that one as well.

(November 2017) 

(Mark Rylance POV) 

 

I knew it was a mistake to host Angus Wright’s b-day celebration in my house(that was shared with me by my Significant Others, Roger Lloyd Pack and Liam Brennan) as soon as I saw that his cousins, Helen and Max Wright, were also with him. Of course, Andrew Scott was also there, since he and Max were starting to strike up a friendship.   
Max was the one who decided to play a game called Hamlet, based on the play of the same name, without even warning either Andrew or Angus. The latter was busy chatting with Liam and Roger to notice that Max was sneaking towards the cage of his rabbit, whom he named Shakespeare; while the former was too absorbed in their chat to notice. I had no idea why did Angus name his rabbit ‘Shakespeare’, but I’m sure he has his reasons, no matter how ridiculous and random they might be.   
I looked up and shot Max a warning look, only with him smiling back at me innocently. I gulped. 

“… AND GUESS WHAT EEEEELSE, HELEN M’CUZ?” Angus was yelling, finally turning away from Roger and after taking a swig of his ginger cocktail, “WE GOT A RABBIT CALLED SHAKESPEARE, IN ORDER TA BE A COMPANION FOR MARK’S DOG NAMED APACHE!”   
I had no idea where he got that idea from, trust me, because the last time Apache got close to Shakespeare, they very nearly killed each other — dogs and rabbits do not mix either, I swear.   
Andrew and Roger smiled at each other. 

“Sweet,” the latter deadpanned.   
Angus beamed. “I KNOW RIGHT.”   
Andrew smiled again. “And where’s Max?” he asked, looking at me.   
Angus ignored him, as usual. 

“WHO CARES, RIGHT?”   
I shook my head at him and looked at Andrew. Obviously he was the most sensible one between the cousins, with Helen already high as a kite and about to collapse into laughing if anyone said something remotely funny.   
“I think… somewhere?” I was rubbing off of Angus, obviously, with the sugar from the cake and the cocktails.   
Roger looked at me. 

“Better go find him before things go haywire.” he said, and Andrew and I both stood up.   
“See y’all soon.” I said, and grabbed Andrew and we got out of the apartment. 

(Some time later…) 

It was nearly dark when we got out of the apartment and I couldn’t find Max anywhere. Brilliant, now that’s a hard one to explain to Angus and Helen, both of them who were still as high as kites. Also, if Max was here with Helen, he couldn’t have run far.   
Sighing, I looked around the gym equipment area, just as something jumped out at Andrew. To say I nearly jumped out of my skin was an understatement, and Andrew shrieked. I understood why.   
Angus have been saying that he suffered irrational fears, and speaking of the looming darkness… 

There was a flat yelp and the something went limp, and Max ran out of the bushes. Andrew looked shaken and depressed, because it was a rabbit that he accidentally killed, and not Max.   
“Oh, wonderful…” I mumbled, not wanting to know what might happen if Angus got down from his high and knew that Andrew killed Shakespeare. It wouldn’t be pretty, that’s for sure.   
Andrew looked shocked at Max. 

“THAT’S ANGUS’S RABBIT AND HOW COULD YOU?” he cried, with Max’s eyes widening as well.   
I knew there was bound to have some huge misunderstanding soon. And before Max could deny it, I stood between them.   
“I heard you, Max, and anyone would’ve thought it was something else other than a rabbit.” I said back, “and it’s you who got Shakespeare out of his cage, so you’re the one who’ll be telling Angus what happened.”   
Max was also shaken. 

“ANGUS’LL KILL US!”   
“Better you than me!” yelled Andrew back, and I finally pulled him away. We’re sure going to our execution soon, once the news is broken. 

oooooo 

I didn’t tell Roger and Liam until the next day about Andrew, Max, and Shakespeare. Max told Helen, that much I knew, but the former made up the story about Shakespeare running away. Sipping on my tea, I looked between Roger and Liam.   
“If Helen buys Max’s words, it might be less painful.” I concluded.   
Roger agreed. “And this is totally the last time Angus’s cousins are coming here.” 

I agreed. Totally the last time. 

oOo 

End chapter 8


	9. PART 9: Lovers Reuniting and Andrew Scott, Matchmaker(or, Love Is In the Air For the ‘Design For Living’ Cast-mates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what happens when it’s me who got to know that Angus Wright and Andrew Scott collaborated in a Noël Coward play.

(2017 ~ 2018, -ish, that is) 

 

 

  If it wasn’t of a cast reunion because Angus Wright, aka Sir Andrew/Duke of Buckingham of the Broadway Transfer, got the role of Claudius in the latest Almeida production of _Hamlet_ , Mark Rylance wouldn’t’ve known what he knew now. So Andrew Scott and Angus himself have been friends since they first collaborated in a Noël Coward comic play about… brace yourselves… threesomes and the importance of it. (?????!!!!) Still, that wasn’t one of Mark’s concerns. His main concern was what Andrew told him when they met over at the café in the National theater. 

  Andrew was over-enthusiastic while Angus was wary about what he was talking about. 

 

  “So yeah, this reunites us. WOO!” and with that, he jumped up and punched air. “We’re the only original _Design For Living_ cast inside that play, though.” 

  Angus looked smug at him. “And this time, we’re enemies.” 

  Andrew smirked back. “Just you wait till the last scene!” 

  Mark smiled at that exchange. Ever since he lived with Roger Lloyd Pack(the Sir Andrew for the original 2012 Globe production of _Twelfth Night_ , and the original duke of Buckingham for the 2012 Globe production of _Richard III_ ) and Liam Brennan, he knew that Angus would know about them way earlier than normal. 

 

  “So the play’s similar to how I’m living right now, eh?” he asked, half-rhetorically. Angus grinned at him. 

  “OF COURSE! AND NO NEED TO BE ASHAMED, MARKY — ANDREW, ME, AND DANIEL ARE ALSO A THREESOME, SO THAT’S HOW COME EVENTUALLY ANDREW’S CHARACTER BROKE UP WITH THE OTHER TWO AND GOT TOGETHER WITH ERNEST, HAH! TOLD YOU HE’S BEEN SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THEIR FREQUENT —” he was shouting, before Andrew elbowed him hard. 

  “TMI, mister,” he snapped, and Mark smiled again. 

 

  He knew that Angus was almost perfect for Sir Andrew’s character, but never knew that he had feelings for Andrew Scott of _Sherlock_ fame. And combined with the… well… _suggestive_ themes the comedy had, it was all that Angus could do to not shove Andrew against a wall and… well… you know the rest. 

  Mark then looked up in slight alarm when he heard the name of Daniel. They didn’t mean Daniel Rabin, did they? 

  Daniel Rabin had been together with Jethro Skinner for god knows how long, that is, until Jethro and Peter Hamilton Dyer started getting close. Being a Globe regular like James Garnon, it was a relief when Daniel found out that Jethro and James would be together as well; again, mainly because Daniel himself was friends with James. Still, he and Jethro remained best friends, with the possibility of reuniting in the future. 

 

  “You don’t mean Daniel Rabin, do you? Angus, really, Jethro’s _ex_?” Mark didn’t want to believe it. 

  “Yes.” said Andrew, almost too firmly. 

  Mark sighed in relief. At least he could trust Angus to not abandon Daniel like how Jethro did, and to say Angus and Jethro were also awesome with each other, that was a win-win situation, fortunately. 

  “At least you and Jethro are good with each other,” looking up, Mark said kindly, “now, some advice for you three, just… don’t mess up everything too often.” 

  Angus beamed at Andrew. 

 

  “WOOOOOOOOOOOO~” he cheered, and Mark face-palmed. He should’ve known that Angus was prone to get over-excited when coming to approvals. 

 

( _Some time later…_ ) 

 

  “ANGUS WRIGHT _WHAT_?!” when Mark got back to the Pack-Rylance-Brennan house, he announced the news about Angus, Andrew, and Daniel Rabin being a threesome 7 years later, after Angus and Andrew co-starred in a drama that talked flamboyantly about threesomes, but with a female in between them. Liam Brennan nearly fell over when he heard that, since he was cleaning the shelves in the living room this time. 

  Roger also looked up. “Hey, didn’t know this previously. What happened to Jethro and Daniel?” 

  Liam looked upset. “They broke up because it was ‘too much too soon’, in Jethro’s own words.” he answered, “still, he’s happy with Peter and James.” 

  Mark nodded. That was true enough. 

 

  “Also, don’t forget to call Jethro, because I’m sure he wants to see the action.” Roger grinned at Liam, and said person immediately blushed. Fair enough, Roger’s own words. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  The cast reunion was, as expected, held over at the Dyer-Skinner-Garnon house. Peter Hamilton Dyer and Jethro Skinner were preparing the drinks, and Andrew Scott was preparing the videos, with Juliet Stevenson smirking at Angus. 

  “So, since _Design For Livin’_ , eh?” she asked, sipping on her drink. Angus nearly choked on his own drink when he heard her say that. “What’ll,” she fluttered her eyelashes, “Daniel say to that?” 

  Angus blushed and Jethro yelled, “ _YOU_ AND DANIEL?!” 

 

  Everyone froze. Daniel turned around and nodded. 

  “Chill, we’re great together, and you’re great with James and Peter, remember?” he asked, and Jethro smiled at last. 

  “Just stunned, that’s all. And Angus,” he pretended to look irritated, “don’t you dare break it off with Daniel, because.” 

  Everyone cracked up at that one, even though Mark didn’t really get the humor. 

 

  “I love him, alright?” the other actor snapped back, as Andrew finally yelled at them to be quiet and just watch the screening. 

 

( _Some time later…_ ) 

 

  Roger, Liam, and Mark were in a cuddle pile as they watched from their place on the ground. Screen-Andrew was rightfully furious with screen-Angus about being with screen-Juliet, whom Daniel’s eyes darkened when he saw the two kiss again. 

  “If you two are like this in real life, we’re breaking up.” snapped Daniel, and Andrew collapsed into laughing on top of him. 

  Juliet cringed. “No way, not on your life.” she said back, and Daniel sighed in relief. 

 

  Mark smiled at the scene. So yes, Daniel and Angus are a couple now and also, Jethro approves. 

  “I told you he’d approve of him, didn’t I?” Liam and Roger already forgot about the screening as they started chatting amongst themselves, “there’s something going on between them and you can just see it! And did you not see what was going on between them in _1984_?!” 

  Mark very nearly forgot about _1984_. It was this cheesy political-science-fiction dystopian drama that kind of implied Winston/O’Brien. 

 

  “OK, so Andrew Gower and Angus Wright has nothing between them. Noted,” he said back, “and can we watch the screening now?” 

  Liam ignored him and gently kissed Roger, with said person kissing back. Soon, things became heated between them. 

  Mark face-palmed. This was the last time they were hanging out with the _Hamlet_ gang… 

 

  Or is it? 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 9


	10. PART 10: Hosting the Shakespeare Event and Globe/Apollo/Broadway Transfer Cast Reunions(or, The Consequences of Cast Reunions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Things escalate because of a cast reunion, and what kind of surprises could they get? Major crack

(2019) 

 

 

  Mark Rylance was delighted to host the Westminister Abbey Celebration of the Shakespeare events, mainly because of the playwright’s birthday was coming up soon. He had called some of his cast-mates over to the Rylance-Brennan-Pack house in order to prepare their surprise for the rest of the cast. Again, he was starting to regret it when laughing and shouting started coming from the walk-in closet he kept all his period costumes and whatnot. 

  Peter Hamilton Dyer and James Garnon were waiting outside the closet when it bursted open, with Liam Brennan and Roger Lloyd Pack jumping out at them. Roger was, again, dressed as the Duke of Buckingham, while Liam was as Orsino, since he was way smug after he told everyone that he and Mark, aka Olivia, were a couple after _Twelfth Night_ opened in 2002. That was pre-Roger, though. 

  Mark looked up from his workstation. 

 

  “Please, people,” he got up and walked over to the closet room, “don’t make me regret not throwing out my period costumes I stole/got from the different sets I was in when acting.” 

  Roger poked his head out of the room where the closet was located and his eyes went big and wide at Mark. 

  “YOU _STOLE_ THESE?” he motioned to himself and hollered. 

  Mark sighed. “Not literally.” 

 

  Peter, who was getting dressed when Mark was chiding Roger, popped out of the closet in delight. 

  “HEEEEEEEERE’S ALONSO AT YOUR SERVICE!” he announced, waving the scepter around and nearly knocking that thing into Mark. Said person glared at him. Right, that was the scepter he nicked from the _Tempest_ set when he was playing Alonso. At the same time, the crown with fake jewels was the one he nicked from the _Macbeth_ set. 

  “You’re mixing the costumes, Peter, the crown’s the one from the _MacBeth_ set, and the scepter’s from the _Tempest_ set, mister.” sighing again, Mark snapped, “now get downstairs before the others come over here.” 

  To say Roger and Liam were over-enthusiastic was an understatement. 

 

  Bounding down the stairs, Mark stopped them on whichever stair they were standing on and said, “OK, so now this is the plan. We tell the Broadway guys about our endeavors and ask them if they want to join in. Some might, and some might not, because of their other projects.” 

  Liam beamed at him. “SO DOES THAT MEAN ROGER IS SIR ANDREW AGAIN IF WE’RE DON’ _TWELFTH NIGHT_ , MARKY?” he yelled, “IF SO, THAT’S BETTER NEWS THAN THE OVERALL ANNOUNCEMENT, HAH!” 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. Liam was one person that’ll never remember about casting characters. 

 

  “Angus was Andrew in 2002, remember?” he asked in exasperation. 

  Peter beamed. “AND WILL DANIEL AND JETHRO BE INVITED?” 

  Mark was about to say so when James snapped, “thought you knew that he’d be in.” 

  Peter hugged him and Mark threw his hands up and left. Better to leave before things get even more messed up. 

 

( _Some time later…_ ) 

 

  The party was crazy when the cast reunited. Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi ambushed Mark at the dining table, both with cocktails in their hands, and the former smiled. 

  “So, Mark, will the original cast members be in, like Albie and Jan and Bill?” he smirked. 

  Mark was about to answer when two different voices hollered, “NO WAY, THOUGHT I WAS ANDREW AND BUCKINGHAM??” 

 

  Mark screamed and spun around, with Paul and Colin snickering. 

  “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON US?” he hollered back, holding a hand to his heart, “honestly, Angus and Roger, you both nearly gave me a heart-attack.” 

  Paul looked up. “And since when did you become partners-in-crime?” 

 

  “Don’t answer that.” Mark gave them both a look and said, “OK, time for the announcement.” 

 

oooooo 

 

  The excitement extended all the way till almost after curfew, with Roger and Liam celebrating in their shared room with Mark. So they had an agreement — Angus will be Roger’s substitute, if the latter is busy; and at the same time, the latter would be the former’s substitute if said former is busy. 

  That was how come Roger was delighted, as well as Liam, who never really cared if Angus was there with them or not. Honestly, said person seemed to be better with the _Hamlet_ gang than the _Twelfth Night_ / _Richard III_ gang. 

  And speaking of _Hamlet_ … 

 

  Roger smirked at Liam when they finally lay down at their places next to each other. 

  “Y’know that Angus is actually living with Andrew Scott and Daniel Rabin, don’t you?” he asked, propping on his elbow and looking down at Liam, “I swear, Mark is oblivious.” 

  Liam rolled his eyes. “No way no sir.” 

  “YES WAY YES SIR! I HEARD COLIN AND PAUL SAY SO, AND ANGUS DIDN’T EVEN DENY IT!” 

 

  “Fine, fine, no need to shout.” 

  And sure, that news would be the best past-prologue news for Mark, that is, if he didn’t know it already. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 10


	11. PART 11: Noel Coward Plays and Dr. Seuss Shenanigans(or, The Cat In the Hat and the Importance of Threesomes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: What-If scenario. Things escalate way too far when the Wright-Scott-Rabin trio gets to live with the Pack-Brennan-Rylance trio. Oh… no Romance and crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A reminder. This is an AU where Mark, Roger, and Liam met each other before Twelfth Night 2012 performance! 
> 
> A/N 2: Starring Angus Wright, Mark Rylance, Roger Lloyd Pack, Liam Brennan, Andrew Scott, and Daniel Rabin

(2010) 

 

(Wright-Rabin-Scott house) 

Daniel Rabin was calling Jethro Skinner, one of his best friends from the Globe theater, when the door to the Rabin-Wright-Scott house crashed open, with Andrew Scott frustrated and Angus Wright over-enthusiastic. Daniel looked up and shook his head. Andrew was the leader of the trio, and sometimes, he couldn’t control Angus.   
It was all because Andrew and Angus both got roles in a Noël Coward play. Of course, Daniel knew about it way too early, thanks to Angus’s frequent excitement bursts. Angus was similar to Andrew — both balancing careers on-screen and on stage. The former is mainly known around the stage industry, while the latter is, of course, very rarely known for his stage roles.   
And of course, there were reasons for Angus’s current excitement. 

“BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, DANIEL? ANDREW AND I ARE PLAYING FRIENDS IN THIS THING, AND WE’RE ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP, HAH!” he was yelling, flopping on the couch, with Andrew gingerly taking a seat at the dining table, where he put his laptop.   
True, Andrew and Angus were in a relationship, and things were like this. Apparently Angus and Andrew were matched by their co-stars, since said co-stars were in a relationship. But at the same time, Angus was in a relationship with Daniel. At first, Daniel was reluctant to share Angus with Andrew, but later found out he had feelings for the Irishman as well. So here they are, after Daniel’s best friend, Jethro Skinner, suggested them to become a polyamorous pairing.   
Daniel looked up. “Nice,” he said back. “And what’s it about?”   
Angus jumped up and punched air. 

“THREE-SOMES, WOO!”   
Andrew looked hard at him. “Right, of course, but that threesome is male-female-male, mister.”   
Angus ignored him. “AND GUESS WHAT EEELSE, DANIEL? WE NEED PETS FOR THIS ONE! SO GUESS WHAT OTHER ROLE DID I GET?”   
Andrew facepalmed. 

“Don’t tell him.”   
Daniel shook his head. Angus was just like how Mark Rylance had said. Very excitable.   
“And why shouldn’t I know?”   
“Because it’s childish, and you know Katie Mitchell couldn’t go with the original script!” Andrew went over and also flopped on the couch. “Trust me,” he looked knives at Angus, “if you or Katie screw Dr Seuss, the author’s family and fans wouldn't hesitate to skin you both, hear me?”   
Angus nodded and looked knives back at him. 

“And if the show’s a success, and they didn’t skin us, we’re going over to the Rylance household, hear me?”   
Andrew nodded and they shook hands. Daniel rolled his eyes.   
“Hey, where did the ‘go over to the Rylance household’ come from?” he asked, with Andrew standing up and going back to his laptop.   
Angus and Andrew both looked at him. 

“No one knows, I just thought of it.” the former said back, and the latter sighed loudly. Andrew should’ve known that his Significant Other wouldn’t think of anything before saying it — that is, if you ask him about his post-drama plans. 

(A week or so later…) 

(Dyer-Skinner-Garnon house) 

Mark Rylance, Roger Lloyd Pack, and Liam Brennan were visiting fellow actors Peter Hamilton Dyer and his own Significant Others when Jethro Skinner, one of Peter’s Significant Others, looked up from his cleaning duties.   
“WHAT HO, MARK AND CO?” he yelled, “GUESS WHAT? SEEMS LIKE THERE’S A SHOW ABOUT THREE-SOMES HAPPENING, AND AT THE SAME TIME, THE CAT IN THE HAT IS ALSO SHOWING, AND TO THE KIDS! LUCKY THEM.”   
Mark would’ve been surprised if he didn’t know already what Jethro was talking about. 

“I get it.” after getting a glass of water from the kitchen(for some reason, Peter and his Significant Others kept their water and everything in the kitchen; and in buffet style), Mark said back, “Andrew Scott and Angus Wright collaborated in the former, and the latter did the latter show because of a dare from his cousin.”   
That was when Peter, who was getting Roger and Liam caught up with whatever the cast had been doing recently(or rather, what he and the other two had been doing recently), looked up, his eyes even rounder than it was already.   
“MAX FREAKIN’ WRIGHT IS ANGUS’S COUSIN?!” he hollered, shocking Liam and Roger back to reality. “ISN’T HE THE ART DIRECTOR OVER AT THE NATIONAL MUSEUM?!”   
James looked up from his gardening and Mark face-palmed. 

“Honestly Peter, is that a surprise?” the former snapped. Mark felt the same. “Maximilian has been working at the National Museum of Art for how many years? And yes, before you ask for more clarification, he IS Angus’s cousin.”   
Jethro twirled around his mop. “And guess what else? Max has a sister who’s working as a graphic designer — Helen.”   
That was when Roger’s eyes went big and wide as well. Mark and James sighed in exasperation. So Peter’s mindset was contagious, wasn’t it.   
“HELEN WRIGHT IS MAX’S SISTER AND THEY BOTH ARE ANGUS’S COUSINS, YOU MEAN?” he yelled. 

“YES!” frustrated, Mark and James said in unison. “And I don’t doubt that if Angus wants to visit, he’d bring them along,” Mark finished.   
James cringed. “Hope not,” he said back, “Angus is crazy enough.”   
Mark understood what that meant. Ever since Merchant of Venice opened in the RSC(Royal Shakespeare Company), Angus and James had been bantering on and off, joking about loaning and lending money to each other; and had it been hard work for them to knock it out. 

Still, Mark never knew his prediction would come true so early in the week after the performances. 

ooooo 

(Rylance-Brennan-Pack house) 

If it wasn’t of Liam wanting to meet up with Andrew Scott, whom he kinda liked after watching too much Sherlock with Johnny Flynn and Company, he wouldn’t be so hyped up about Andrew and his Significant Others coming over and visiting, maybe even living with them for some days, according to Daniel, who was also hyped up, because he was one of Mark’s crazy fans. That was because of a phone call Roger got.   
Mark sighed in frustration when Liam reminded him about the visitation.   
“Really? So Andrew and his Significant Others are coming over, and who knows what hijinks would happen.” he said back, looking hard at the television as he and Liam watched the news while Roger was the one preparing dinner. 

They had a rule in their house. Each day, one of them would be preparing a meal. That day, Mark was the one who prepared breakfast, and Liam prepared lunch, after a hollering match with Roger. So that was how come Roger and Liam were giving each other the silent treatment until after they met with Peter, James, and Jethro.   
Liam had already forgotten about the short-lived feud, though, so that’s how come he was acting like nothing happened. Mark shook his head. Establishing their relationship was almost like trying to get children to share their toys and whatnot. And without Peter, Liam and Roger would never’ve learned to love Mark equally.   
Liam was about to say something when the doorbell rang and Roger went to get it. 

“WOOO! WE’RE HERE, WE’RE HERE!” bounding in, Daniel Rabin and Angus Wright hollered, throwing their arms in the air. Behind them, Andrew also entered, with less enthusiasm.   
Mark turned around and immediately felt a mega-huge headache coming up. Things were looking grim before, and now things are even worse. 

(Some time later…) 

Liam was delighted to hear that Angus and Andrew had worked together and established their relationship just like that; but Roger and Mark were skeptical. And that’s because of the room requirements when coming to them six.   
“THREE-SOMES ALL AROUND!” hollered Angus and Liam in unison, when Andrew asked Mark about what his idea was, “BECAUSE!” the former explained, “WEREN’T WE TWO TOGETHER WHEN DESIGN FOR LIVIN’ WAS BEING PRODUCED? AND WITH DANIEL, IT’S MORE LIKE THE TRADITIONAL SENSE OF THREE-SOMES.”   
Andrew and Mark exchanged a glance. 

“Fine, but TMI, Angus, no one wants to know what happens behind closed doors between us.” the former said back, with Liam wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.   
Said person blushed and looked away. Seriously, he couldn’t understand why wouldn’t Liam and Angus just get along — they only tolerate each other and that’s about it.   
“BUT THE FANS DO!” yelled Angus back, dragging Daniel and Andrew inside one of the rooms, after exchanging a smirk with Roger. 

True, way too true. The fans do want to know, when they already know too much. 

oooooo 

The next day, when Andrew Scott woke up first, he went downstairs without waking his Significant Others. And downstairs, he was greeted with a really strange scene.   
Liam Brennan and Roger Lloyd Pack were messing with some animals, because according to Liam —   
“Angus’s latest Dr. Seuss production just gave me a wonderful idea!” 

Roger was unimpressed. “Just… don’t, or Angus or Daniel would kill you and Mark wouldn’t care.”   
Andrew smiled to himself.   
“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya!” he announced, and the other two looked up. 

“WOO, MORNIN’!” Liam hollered, “now, I’d need our St Patricks Day hats and handkerchiefs.”   
Andrew was skeptical, as well as Roger, who was cuddling with Mark’s dog, Apache, now. They both looked at him as if he’s grown two heads at once as well as wings.   
“Why d’you need them?” the latter put Apache down and asked. Apache ran upstairs.   
Liam grinned. “I’m looking forward to when we can finally be animal trainers. Snowy can be… Thing One?” 

Andrew didn’t want to remember what happened when Angus finished the Dr. Seuss drama. He’d been trying to convince Daniel on buying him some parrots and a cat so they could re-enact that drama again. Who knew Angus was so similar to how his cousin was like?   
Right on cue, more footsteps sounded down the stairs.   
Liam, Roger, and Andrew looked up. 

“MARK, WHERE’S OUR ST. PATRICK’S DAY THINGS?” it was Angus and Mark, sure enough, along with Daniel, walking cautiously behind them. Andrew felt a massive headache coming up. Liam being so into this children’s drama was crazy enough, and who knew Angus would love to reenact that as well, and at the same time as Liam?   
Mark got to the bottom of the stairs and glared at him.   
“I don’t know. Ask Samuel and company.” he snapped back, “you’re not re-enacting that play, no way no sir.”   
Liam jumped up. 

“THEN WE ARE AFTER BREAKFAST! WOO-HOO!”   
Mark and Andrew exchanged a glance. Surely this wouldn’t end well. Of course not. 

oOo 

End chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Mwahahahahahahah, cliff-hangers! You can imagine what happened next, because >: D


	12. PART 12: Pet Day and Artist Appreciation(or, National Museum Journey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Meeting with Nicholas Lyndhurst and David Jason proved to be a nuisance, especially when the Rylance-Pack-Brennan house is about to get another arrival, after Snowy and Apache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a slight rewrite for the Broadway Transfer version of Pet Day Surprises(I couldn’t remember if it’s really called that, so bear with me here, please).

(Based in 2012) 

 

“I want a pet as well!” it was a very random day around the Pack-Brennan-Rylance household when Roger Lloyd Pack announced about wanting a pet all of a sudden. Mark Rylance was trying to look for his Travels In the US brochure when he nearly banged his head on the ceiling of the shelf — he had to stick his head in to look closely, so don’t ask.   
Getting out of the shelf carefully, Mark looked at his Significant Other incredulously, with Roger looking at him hopefully. Liam Brennan, who was reading over some Shakespeare on the couch, nearly fell off said place when he heard that.   
“HONESTLY, RODGE?” he hollered, “THOUGHT APACHE AND SNOWY WERE ENOUGH?” 

Mark sighed in exasperation. Roger and Liam had their differences and wouldn’t stop their hijinks if he didn’t comply to their wishes.   
“Why can’t I get my own? You and Mark both have your own, and I’m the only one without!”   
Liam rolled his eyes. “Oh who cares?”   
Roger glared at him and Mark immediately said, “fine, but please, no more shouting matches.” 

“And speaking of pets, I’ll have to go over to the British Museum today because I promised the Wright Cousins.”   
Roger looked up. “The Right Cousins?” he asked, confused.   
Liam nearly died laughing. “NO pun intended!” he snapped, and to Mark, he asked, “Max and Helen, I expect?”   
Mark nodded. “And no funny business with you two when I leave you two here, GET ME?” 

Roger and Liam held up their hands. “Yes, yes, chill.”   
Mark smiled to himself and went, hoping to his stars that he’d made the right choice. 

(Some time later…) 

What was unexpected was that as soon as Mark left, the Pack-Brennan-Rylance house had new arrivals, and it’s name was ‘Nicholas Lyndhurst and David Jason are here to visit, along with their ocelot, because… no one knows, at least for now’.   
“WEEEELCOME TO THE BRENNAN-PACK-RYLANCE HOUSE!” when Liam went to the door, he yelled.   
David and Nicholas smiled at each other and finally, Nicholas couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. 

“ROGER, WE’RE HERE BECAUSE!” he yelled, beaming.   
Roger just stared. “Because…?”   
“YOU’LL NEVER KNOW THIS, BUT JOHN IS THINKIN’ ‘BOUT A SPECIAL FOR OUR CULT-FAVORITE SIT-COM, AND GUESS WHAT ELSE?” Nicholas beamed, “IF THEY WANT TO, LIAM BRENNAN AND MARK RYLANCE CAN BE GUEST CHARACTERS — TRIGGER HAS TWO MORE FRIENDS FROM THE EAST END AND YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT THEIR NAMES ARE —”   
Finally, David interrupted. “No spoilers, please.” 

The thing was, Roger was already notified about Only Fools and Horses renewing for another special. The fans, according to Mark, who stalked everyone around the UK who had Twitter(including actor/QI Presenter/*Insert-random-occupation-here* Stephen Fry, who was currently the presenter of… you guessed it, QI, as mentioned), were over-enthusiastic and couldn’t wait.   
Roger smiled at them. Nice.   
“And this time, Trig better have some pets to show the others!” he exclaimed, and they high-five-d. 

Liam sighed in exasperation. Whatevs, that is, if Roger insists. 

oooooo 

Mark had his time over at the British Museum good and was over at the Dyer-Garnon-Skinner household when he got a phone call, by Roger. Awesome.   
“HEY, MARK, GOOD NEWS HERE — DAVID JASON AND NICHOLAS LYNDHURST JUST TOLD LIAM AND I ABOUT YOURS AND THE FORMER’S POSSIBLE CAMEOS IN ONLY FOOLS AND HORSES. NOW, ALL WE NEED IS A PET FOR TRIGGER AND WE’RE ALL SET, HAH!” he was exclaiming, with Liam in the background, also excited, because of the cameos and not about Trigger’s pet(s).   
Mark smiled to himself. 

“Nice,” he said back, “but fine, if you two insists about the pet thing. Maybe Apache and Snowy do need new friends.”   
Roger cheered so loudly Mark had to keep the phone away from himself. Sighing in exasperation, he hung up, just as James Garnon asked, “so what is it now?”   
Mark smiled at him. “Pet issues, as usual.” 

(A week or so later, post-Twelfth Night 2012 Globe Production) 

The new arrival in Roger, Liam, and Mark’s life was a chameleon, who loved to crawl around the walls of his aquarium and also on his owners. Liam was impressed with Roger’s choice.   
“Nice choice, on the chameleon. So what did you decide to call him?” he asked, as soon as they stepped foot into the apartment.   
Apache and Snowy were also impressed with the new arrival. 

Mark smiled to himself and flopped on the couch.   
“Hey,” he looked up, “how ‘bout this, you’ve a choice — either Andrew or…”   
That was when Roger’s eyes lit. “I KNOW, SHAKESPEARE!”   
Mark and Liam exchanged a look. 

“No, that name’s been taken — Shakespeare is Angus Wright’s rabbit’s name, or so I think.” the latter said, with Mark giving him a relieved look.   
Roger looked at the chameleon, which was now a light brown color, because of the soil at the bottom of the aquarium, and then looked excited all over again. “IF NOT SHAKESPEARE — HOW ‘BOUT MARLOWE?” 

Mark sighed loudly and left, with Liam laughing his head off. This wouldn’t end well, the former just knew it, and he blamed the Wright cousins, oh he did. 

oOo 

End chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, so not quite what the title suggested. Still, I don’t know why, but with Roger naming an ocelot ‘Salvador’ is a tad too out of character — it kinda suits Nicholas and David’s personalities, according to me, at least. Still, hope you liked this one, and yes, this is Marlowe the Chameleon, no longer Marlowe the Mouse, as you might remember from the Broadway version of The Trio PRT 2!


End file.
